


Pizza Topping

by KB9VCN



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Pizza Delay/Denial, Romance, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 20-Jan-2019; humor/kink/romance; about 2000 words.For the31_days"want has no business here" prompt.This is slightly out-of-context and out-of-character, but it could take place within the first season.  (It's really just an excuse for Fun With Pizza Waifu.)This contains semi-canonical straitjacket play and goofy adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Pizza Topping

**Author's Note:**

> Published 20-Jan-2019; humor/kink/romance; about 2000 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[want has no business here](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3363725.html)" prompt.
> 
> This is slightly out-of-context and out-of-character, but it could take place within the first season. (It's really just an excuse for Fun With Pizza Waifu.)
> 
> This contains semi-canonical straitjacket play and goofy adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Lelouch was studying at his desk in his academy dorm room late one morning when he heard an annoying sound from his bed.

"* _yawwwnnn_ *"

"Good morning C.C." he grumbled. "Although it's almost noon."

"What are you doing?... wait, are you studying?" C.C. asked smugly. "Does the great strategist actually need to study, hmm~?"

"He does when his grades have been slipping," Lelouch muttered. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've been under no small amount of stress lately. And by the way, thank you for bringing up that sore point with me."

"In that case, I won't bother you further," C.C. said.

"Thank you," Lelouch said as he returned to his book.

A minute or so later, C.C. bothered him further. "* _YAWWWNNN_ *" 

"Do you MIND!?" Lelouch said. "If you're THAT tired, go back to sleep!"

"I'm not tired. I"m BORRRRRRED~!" C.C. said. "Play with me, Lelouch!"

"Phrasing, C.C." said Lelouch.

"Don't you want to play with me, hmm~?" C.C. said. "If you don't play with ME, you'll just end up playing with YOURSELF."

"What has gotten into you this morning!?" Lelouch snapped. "For the last time, stop provoking me!"

C.C. remained silent for a moment, as if she were deciding what to do... and then, she replied with all the seductive smugness she could muster.

"Why don't you MAKE me stop," C.C. purred as she rolled on her back. Her half-open straitjacket flopped loosely as she rolled.

Lelouch turned in his chair and stared at her. "...WHAT," he said flatly.

"You heard me, boy," C.C. said while flexing her body. "Make me stop."

"A gentleman doesn't use physical force against a lady," Lelouch sniffed.

"It's a good thing I'm not a lady, then," C.C. said. "In fact, I'm practically begging you to assault me. What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you're a COWARD— OOF!!"

An instant later, Lelouch was over her, holding her wrists down and pinning her to the bed. "Oh MY," C.C. said. "I finally got a 'rise' out of you, hmm~?"

"Last chance, WITCH," Lelouch said with a dangerous smile. "STOP PROVOKING ME."

C.C. looked up at him with an equally dangerous smile. "Let's see what you've got... BOY."

Lelouch slid off her, turned her on her back, pulled her arms into a box tie, and began to do up her straitjacket.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it is," C.C. said into the bed. "You HYPOCRITE. You fight to free Japan from Britannia, and yet you literally jump at the chance to make me your personal slave— MMMPH!!"

Lelouch let go of her arms long enough to pull tight the gag built into the straitjacket collar. "You really, REALLY need to SHUT UP for awhile," he said as he fastened the gag. And then, he returned to her arms.

"* _mmmph_ *" C.C. said with a twinkle in her eye that Lelouch couldn't see from behind her.

"And let's do up your legs as well. I won't have you running away from me NOW." Lelouch folded her legs up one by one, fastening her ankles to her thighs with the straps sewn into the leggings.

And then, Lelouch scooted off the bed and stood back. "MUCH better," he said smugly.

C.C. squirmed and breathed heavily from her nose. "* _mmmph_ *" she said again.

"If you promise to stop provoking me," Lelouch said, "I'll let you out now."

C.C. rolled her eyes and hummed sing-song into her gag. "* _MMM mmm-mmm MMM mmm_ *!!"

"We'll do this the hard way, then," Lelouch said. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes. In the meantime, I want you to think about what a bad girl you've been.... and when I get back, I'm going to PUNISH you."

C.C. suddenly felt rare genuine excitement. _I might have underestimated him_ , she thought. _This could become VERY interesting._

Lelouch turned to leave, but then turned back. "Uh... will you be alright like that by yourself for just a few minutes?"

C.C. looked up and winked at him. "* _mmm-hmm_ *" she said.

"Why am I worried? You're obviously enjoying this." Lelouch slapped her bottom none too gently and was rewarded with an indignant squeal.

After Lelouch left, C.C. briefly tested her bonds. _No give_ , she thought, _although he didn't fasten the straps as tightly as the scientists at the lab..._

_Oh well,_ she thought. _It's not as if I need to escape... or want to escape. Straitjacket play might be fun when one isn't about to undergo vivisection in a government laboratory. And Lelouch was careful not to hurt me, and he seems to be 'into' the game as well. Let's play along and see what happens._

A few minutes later, her submissive thoughts were interrupted when Lelouch opened the door and returned with a familiar large flat box. "* _mmmph_ *?" C.C. asked.

"Yes, that's right. It IS lunch-time, after all." Lelouch opened the pizza-box and tilted it slightly. "And look— I got your favorite toppings."

"* _MMM mmm-mmm mmm MMM-mmm-mmm_ *" C.C. said in surprise.

"Oh no," Lelouch said smugly. "This IS your punishment. And do you know why?...

"YOU. CAN'T. HAVE. ANY."

"* _MMMPH!?"_ *" C.C. began to thrash about on Lelouch's bed as much as she could.

Lelouch scooped up a first slice and held it mere centimeters from C.C.'s face. "Look at the thick firm crust! Look at the rich spicy sauce! Look at the soft warm cheese! LOOK— because THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO!! HA HA HA!!"

C.C.'s eyes couldn't go wider. "* _MMM_ *!! * _MMM_ *!! * _MMM_ *!!" she cried desperately.

Lelouch brought the slice even closer, allowing C.C. to breathe in its delicious aroma... and then he took it away and stuffed half of it into his own mouth. "Mmmmmmmm," Lelouch said in a put-on voice. "It's SO good... so WARM and FILLING. This pizza is FAR too good for a bad girl like YOU."

C.C. felt tears come to her eyes. "* _MMM_ mmm mmm MMM mmm*!!" she pleaded.

Lelouch ignored her long enough to finish his slice. "All gone," he said. "Oh, do you have something to say?"

"* _MMM_ *!! * _MMM mmm MMM_ *!! * _MMM mmm MMM-mmm-mmm_ *!!" C.C. whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Lelouch unfastened the gag and pulled it away. "Oh, for goodness' sake. You're drooling all over yourself!"

C.C. ignored his taunts. "Please, Lelouch," she said with breathless desperation. "I'll be good. I'll be a good girl. Please. I'm BEGGING you. PLEASE!!"

"It's too late for that. You've already been a bad girl." Lelouch took up a second slice of pizza. "But I suppose I'll humor you. Tell me what a bad girl like you could possibly do to deserve pizza as good as this."

"Lelouch, PLEASE!" C.C. said tearfully. "I'll do ANYTHING!"

"Oh?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Anything, you say?"

"YES!!" C.C. cried. "ANYTHING!! ANYTHING AT ALL!!"

"Would you forget your pride and humiliate yourself for me?" Lelouch asked. "Would you literally crawl on your belly for me?"

"If that's what you want, then YES!!" C.C. wept. "Lelouch, PLEASE!!"

"Very well," Lelouch said as he put the second slice of pizza on a plate. "But first— are you alright? You're a natural actress, but those tears are too real for comfort."

"Ah. Ha ha," C.C. sniffled. "Well, I might have lost myself in the moment. But yes, I'm alright... Oh, but may I ask a favor before we continue with exactly whatever it is that we're doing?"

"Of course," Lelouch said as he set the plate on the floor. "What is it?"

"Could you tie my hair back in order to keep it out of my face?" C.C. asked. "There should be a few scrunchies in the pocket of my uniform."

"Certainly." Lelouch stood up and fetched a hair-tie, returned to C.C.'s side, and then paused. "Uh..."

"No need to be shy," C.C. said. "You've already tied up the rest of me, after all."

"Well, um, pardon my hands." Lelouch gathered up the back of her hair and, with some fumbling, put it in a single ponytail.

_His hands are trembling slightly,_ C.C. thought to herself. _The dear boy isn't quite as confident as he seems._

"Pardon my hands again." Lelouch picked up C.C., went down on his own knees, and set her face down on the floor about a meter from the pizza.

"I don't know if I can actually do this in Japanese-style restraints," C.C. said. "With my arms behind my back, I can't even drag with my elbows."

"You won't know until you try," Lelouch said. "You had better get a move on. Your pizza is getting cold."

C.C. began to inch-worm towards the plate. "* _ngh_ *... * _ngh_ *... * _ngh_ *... Enjoying the show?" she asked.

"Very much," Lelouch said bluntly. "I marvel at how you can keep your lithe figure when you eat pizza and sleep all day."

"I wouldn't want to work this hard for every meal," C.C. grunted, "but if you like this kind of thing once in awhile, you have only to ask."

"You really are trying to distract me with your feminine charms, aren't you," Lelouch said.

"You were obviously stressed with your studies, and with everything else that's been going on," C.C. said. "Everybody needs a 'breather' once in awhile."

"Wait a moment," Lelouch said. "Did you provoke me, and put yourself through this humiliation, just for me?"

"Not entirely," C.C. said as she neared the pizza. "This straitjacket suits me on multiple levels.... although, I must admit that I WAS hoping for sex."

"I've heard that pizza is like sex," Lelouch said. "Even when it's bad, it's still good."

"You're changing the subject... Ooh, almost got it..." C.C. puckered her lips and pulled a first mouthful of pizza. "Oh MY," she sighed. "That IS good."

"Want out now?" Lelouch asked.

"No, don't let me out yet," C.C. said around another mouthful of pizza. "Why are you asking what I want? I'm the one crawling on my belly for you."

"Haven't you had enough of this game?" Lelouch asked. "Even if you are enjoying yourself?"

"How about this," C.C. suggested as she worked up to the crust. "What I really want more than anything right now is a second slice of pizza. But I'm too tired to struggle for it again. If I can't seduce you properly, can I at least ask you to hand-feed me?"

"Well, alright," Lelouch said. "But I'm undoing your legs now. You'll surely have pins-and-needles as it is." Lelouch picked up C.C. and set her face-up on the bed, and then unfastened the straps at her thighs.

C.C. scrunched up her face and breathed in sharply. "Oh no, you were right! Here comes the pins-and-needles! AH- AH- * _AAAHN_ *!!"

Lelouch sighed as he sat next to her with more pizza. "You know, not EVERYTHING has to be erotic."

"I don't know what you're talking about," C.C. said with unconvincing innocence.

Lelouch held her second slice of pizza to her mouth. "Eat, witch, before I change my mind and tie you up again."

C.C. took a huge first bite. "Try not to bite off my fingers, would you?" Lelouch asked. "I might need them later."

"Oh?" C.C. asked mischievously. "Who's being erotic now?... * _MMMPH_ *!!"

"EAT, witch," Lelouch said as he gently pushed the pizza into her mouth while sneaking a second slice for himself.

C.C. did so, finishing her second slice in silence... and then, she also licked and sucked at Lelouch's fingers in a blatantly seductive manner.

And then, she sighed contentedly. "Was it good for YOU?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Lelouch said as he undid her remaining straps. "Yes. Yes it was. Thank you, C.C."

"You're welcome." C.C. yawned a real unexaggerated yawn. "If we're not having sex now, I think I'll take another nap. I really AM out of shape."

"As you wish," Lelouch said. "I should return to my studies."

As C.C. snuggled up, Lelouch put away the left-over pizza, wiped his fingers with a cloth, and then sat back down at his desk.

_I really must thank her again later,_ Lelouch thought. _That 'breather' really WAS 'good for me'. I am much more relaxed now—_

"* _SNORE_ *!!" said C.C.

Lelouch face-desked.


End file.
